


The Pains of Childbirth

by Meriadeth04



Series: Something good comes this way [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meriadeth04/pseuds/Meriadeth04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surrounded by demons, an angel giving birth, Dean taking one for the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pains of Childbirth

The pains of Childbirth

 

 

“I told you that this was a bad idea, but did you listen to me? No you didn't, and guess what, now you’re in labor and we are surrounded by fifty demons.” Dean said in one long sentence with sarcasm leaking from every pore on his body, as he looked out the window. 

 

 

His husband and the person about to give birth is none other than his Angel of the freaking lord, who at the current time was leaning against the wall, being supported by the wall and Sam’s body, panting as another contraction hit him. 

 

 

Now being an angel, well pregnant angel, his body had not changed, he had none of the usual signs that a human pregnant female had, the child was nestled inside his grace and was being protected by it, he could have taken hits and the child would remain undamaged. 

 

 

Castiel has experience with pain, he had been hit before, but that was a love tap compared to the stabbing, the shooting, the angel wards, but this was a new pain and he wanted to scream, but it would have been his real voice that would echo and he knew that Sam and Dean could not withstand his true voice. So he clamped his mouth shut and refused to do nothing but bare the pain of child birth. 

 

 

“Um Dean I don’t think that this a good time for you to say I told you so.” Sam said seeing the murderous look coming from the angel directed at his brother. 

 

 

“Whatever Sammy, handle this I got Cas.” Dean said coming over from the window. Sam moved away as his brother came over, he could still see the angel glare, but as soon as Dean was holding him, the glare slacked until there was nothing left, but relief that his mate was with him. 

 

“I am sorry Dean…” Cas started, but stopped when he felt his grace ripple, in such a way that should not have been normal, and the lava feeling had returned as well making him bare down hard on something and that something just happened to be his mate’s hand.

 

 

Now Angel strength and human strength are very different, with Cas it is the physical strength that helps him, with Dean it is the strength of his personality, his character, but human bodies are frail when it came to an angel’s vessel. And his was made for him, it was in the blood. 

 

 

The resulting crack was the only thing that they had heard and it would have appeared that the demons that were surrounding them had also heard. Cas had finally worked threw the pain of his contraction and looked over at his mate. Then looked down at the hand that he had crushed and then looked over at Sam to see the permanent flinch he had on his face. 

 

 

Dean was absolutely quiet, he could feel the pain in his hand and he could feel the pain coming up his arm, in fact he could probably feel the pain working its way up to his brain. And when his body finally registered it, it made almost cry. 

 

“Oh, Son of a Bitch!” Dean screamed out, clutching his mangled hand. He should have known not to hold Cas’s hand when all the movies that they had watched on tv about pregnant women hurting the spouses that had done that to them, and one that Cas had reminded him about an angel’s strength. 

 

 

“Oh my father, what have I done?” Cas looked horrified, but just about the time he went to heal the hand, another contraction hit, making him curl in on himself. He was about in tears when Sam’s voice rang over in alarm, which had Dean standing. Cas had to do something and with out warning he reached out and healed Dean’s hand, before falling back to the floor. 

 

 

“Dean! They’re coming in.” Sam screamed from the window. He moved away as the demons had started to bang on the door, thank the gods that they had the foresight to put a devil trap on the door and the salt lines. He pulled out his demon’s blade as Dean had a holy water spray container, along with his shotgun ready and waiting, as if they could concentrate on the demons when an angel was giving birth in the same room.

 

 

“Dean she is coming!” Castiel grunted from his place on the floor. Dean looked over at his lover with an almost proud look on his face. He could feel his grace rip open and he wanted to scream so bad that he thought that he would die if he didn’t, just about the time the demons had busted the door down. “Cover your ears and eyes! Cover your ears and eyes now!!” Castiel said as the last remaining demons entered, Dean and Sam ran in different directions, Dean to Cas’s side and Sam behind an old couch. 

 

Castiel reached out and covered his mate’s ear as he let loose an ear splitting scream and along with a brilliant bright light that had engulfed the demons killing them instantly, just about the same time he heard a soft cry coming from Dean’s arms.

 

Sam ran around and saw that all the demons were gone and his brother holding a wiggling infant in his arms. “Oh wow Dean, look at what you did? Oh my god she is so beautiful.” Sam gushed all around his brother and new niece. 

 

“Look at what he did? I have just had my grace ripped open and you congratulate him?” Castiel asked in complete bewilderment at the scene. Sam glanced over and paled when he saw the same look of rage coming from his brother’s angel and backtracked really fast. 

 

 

“Sorry Cas, you did a great job, I mean…” Sam said weakly as Dean watched with amusement with an occasional awe when he looked down at his baby girl. “What are you guys going to name her?” Sam asked changing the subject, hoping that he would get out of that particular conversation. 

 

 

And it worked as Cas’s attention was now on his baby and not on Sam. “Well Dean, what would you like to name her?” Castiel asked finally all healed up and able to move once more. 

 

 

“Mary, Mary Campbell Winchester.” Dean said placing the baby in his lover’s arm. Castiel looked down at his daughter Mary, and with a smile he said.

 

“That is perfect, just like she is…”

 

Thanks for reading…


End file.
